1tvfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
РЕЗИДЕНТ ТНТ MUSIC
Русский «РЕЗИДЕНТ ТНТ MUSIC» — один из международных музыкальных национальных проектов, блоготворительных фондов и акций, сети магазинов, журналов, супермаркетов, газет, телеканалов и радиостанции талантливых и молодых исполнителей рускоязычной поп, рок и хип-хоп-музыки на русском, украинском, белорусском, казахском, эстонском, литовском, латышском, грузинском, азербайджанском, армянском, турецком, непальском, индонезийском, японскиом, корейском, китайском, датском, греческом, сербском, арабском, французском, вьетнамском, хорватском, итальянском, испанском, английском и немецком языках, а также поразделение по заказу медиахолдинга телевизонных каналов «ТНТ» и «ТНТ MUSIC», у телеканала нет показа рекламы, спонсоров показа и анонсов. В состав медиахолдинга «ТНТ» вошли региональные телекомпании. Международный музыкальный национальный проект, блоготворительный фонд и акций, сеть магазинов, журнал, супермаркет, газета, телеканал и радиостанция талантливых и молодых исполнителей рускоязычной поп, рок и хип-хоп-музыки «РЕЗИДЕНТ ТНТ MUSIC» вещают на 54 языках народов страны в территориальных отделениях. Одна из ведущих программ телеканала «ТНТ MUSIC» «FUNBOX» и «BIG NEWS» Влада Голдберг, ведущая телепроекта «Дом-2» на «ТНТ» Юлия Ефременкова и ведущая проектов телеканала «ТНТ» «Бородина против Бузовой» и «Дом-2», певица, актриса и фотомодель Ольга Бузова были назначены на должности председателя совета директоров, главного редактора и генерального директора собственного вещания международных музыкальных национальных проектов, блоготворительных фондов и акций, сети магазинов, журналов, супермаркетов, газет, телеканалов и радиостанции талантливых и молодых исполнителей рускоязычной поп, рок и хип-хоп-музыки «РЕЗИДЕНТ ТНТ MUSIC» в медиахолдинге «ТНТ». «Ярмарка талантов» — музыкальная телепередача молодых исполнителей «РЕЗИДЕНТ ТНТ MUSIC», заряд хорошего настроения. Выходит в эфир с 12 июня 2018 года и включает в себя несколько кратких выпусков в начале, на 15-й, середине и 45-й минуте часа из клипа на сингл, песню, трек и хит «События», «Факты», «Информация», «Мнение», «Аналитика», «Новости», «Вопросы и ответы» и «60+». Программа «Ярмарка талантов» выходит на «РЕЗИДЕНТ ТНТ MUSIC» в прямом эфире на все регионы России и все страны мира. Специальные выпуски «Дня Победы, РЕЗИДЕНТА ТНТ MUSIC!» в формате тематического спортивного праздничного канала будут выходить на «РЕЗИДЕНТ ТНТ MUSIC» ежегодно 9 мая с 05:00 до 10:00 и с 11:30 до 01:30. «РЕЗИДЕНТ ТНТ MUSIC» спонсируется компанией «Дом-2». В программе «РЕЗИДЕНТ ТНТ MUSIC» ведущие не уходят в летний отпуск вовсе на «РЕЗИДЕНТ ТНТ MUSIC» по выходным и праздникам (за исключением 9 мая), а ежегодно 9 мая будут выходить специальные выпуски передачи «РЕЗИДЕНТ ТНТ MUSIC» в формате тематического праздничного канала «С днем победы! РЕЗИДЕНТ ТНТ MUSIC» с 05:00 до 10:00. Во время эфира (с сопровождением бегущей строки, на которую выводятся актуальные новости, общества, политики, экономики, рынки, цены на нефть, котировки, валютные торги, индекс фондовых бирж, курсы валют, культуры, музыки, живописи, театры, литературы, кино, религии, науки, техники, образования, спорта и музыкальные клипы молодых исполнителей, полученные по каналам информагентств и других СМИ) часы и день недели находятся в левом нижнем углу экрана являются поднят немного вверх. В течение всего периода вещания международных музыкальных национальных проектов, блоготворительных фондов и акций, сети магазинов, журналов, супермаркетов, газет, телеканалов и радиостанции талантливых и молодых исполнителей рускоязычной поп, рок и хип-хоп-музыки «РЕЗИДЕНТ ТНТ MUSIC» (с 12 июня 2018 по настоящее время) на канале «ТНТ» с 01:00 до 09:00 и с 14:30 до 21:00 в специально выделенном блоке будут транслироваться передачи международных музыкальных национальных проектов, блоготворительных фондов и акций, сети магазинов, журналов, супермаркетов, газет, телеканалов и радиостанции талантливых и молодых исполнителей рускоязычной поп, рок и хип-хоп-музыки «РЕЗИДЕНТ ТНТ MUSIC». Во время данных передач международных музыкальных национальных проектов, блоготворительных фондов и акций, сети магазинов, журналов, супермаркетов, газет, телеканалов и радиостанции талантливых и молодых исполнителей рускоязычной поп, рок и хип-хоп-музыки «РЕЗИДЕНТ ТНТ MUSIC» логотип «ТНТ» будет перемещаться в левый верхний угол экрана и будет адаптироваться логотип международных музыкальных национальных проектов, блоготворительных фондов и акций, сети магазинов, журналов, супермаркетов, газет, телеканалов и радиостанции талантливых и молодых исполнителей рускоязычной поп, рок и хип-хоп-музыки «РЕЗИДЕНТ ТНТ MUSIC» в правом верхнем углу экрана. Вещание было проведено 12 июня 2018 года в качестве участников телепроекта «Дом-2», среди них — Ольга Бузова, Юлия Ефременкова, Роман Капаклы, Марина Африкантова, Майя Донцова, Алексей Купин, Виктор Литвинов, Татьяна Литвинова, Марго Овсянникова, Роман Гриценко, Анастасия Ендальцева, Евгений Маслов, Валерий Сумароков, Ирина Пинчук, Мариана Петря, Милена Безбородова, Кристина Смирнова, Мария Смирнова, Никита Шалюков, Захар Саленко, Лера Хуснутдинова, Альбина Хабибуллина, Даниил Сахнов, Саймон Марданшин, Елена Баранова, Виктория Прежняя, Тимофей Бубнов, Юрий Маркелов, Никита Турчин, Нонна Щукина, Ольга Жарикова, Лана Кандинская, Александра Шева, Богдана Николенко, Каролина Бабенко, Злата Бодровская, Алексей Кудряшов, Сергей Кучеров, Анастасия Балинская, Дарья Осенкова, Ивана Дилова, Виктория Борисевич, Данил Никитин, Екатерина Родина, Андрей Денисов, Катерина Зиновьева, Катя Хромина, Елена Хромина, Альбина Валиуллина, Галина Шишкина, Светлана Юрченко, Лаура Рич, Евгений Якубович, Анастасия Гриневич, Сергей Кульгавчук, Сабина Абдуллаева, Ирина Усольцева, Даннил Радаев, Ката Рос, Карина Пронина, Елизавета Триандафилиди, Роман Карамышев, Алексей Чайчиц, Дарья Лымарь, Руслан Минаков, Яна Лукьяненко, Александра Филиппова, Дарья Титомир, Марина Джураева, Арай Чобанян, Мария Огоева, Михаил Вырский, Виталий Малышев, Даша Андреева, Анастасия Астапова, Кристина Раввинская, Семён Кленов, Кирилл Щетинин, Кевин Кузнецов, Татьяна Графова, Артём Жуков, Алиса Литинская, Мэри Кулешова, Валерия Фрост, Саша Губернатский, Олеся Чиркова, Гарик Рагимов, Мария Кохно, Игорь Мошкин, Вера Курочка, Катрин Литинская, Мария Филлипова, Алекс Фернандес, Яна Шелестовская, Антон Рузанов, Алекс Бугров, Алексей Марченко, Олеся Лисовская, Ирина Казьмина, Юлиана Богомолова, Рената Адамян, Анна Копчикова, Анастасия Конарева, Влада Ковалевская, Иван Чобану, Алла Грибова, Дмитрий Гусаков, Максим Аринин, Лиза Полыгалова, Виктория Комиссарова, Екатерина Гужвинская, Алиса Огородова, Александра Платонова, Карина Багдасар, Яна Шафеева, Виктория Романец и так далее. Также звучат клипы и песни таких исполнителей и коллективов, как Максим Свобода, Влад Ульянич, Полина Крупчак, Dside Band, Лера Яскевич, Вероника Цубикова, PAKALENA, Катя Ростовцева, Miela, RASA, Markus Riva, Эмили, Лизабэт, Terry, НАZИМА, DanyMuse, Ольга Брагина, Ольга Баскаева, NIKSON, Клава Кока, Мари Сенн, Анжелика Галь, Gary, Barinova, Combat Cars, Nastya Romanova, Саша Санта, Денис Реконвальд, Рома Риччи, Гульнара Кошенова, Nova, Маша Кольцова, Артём Угловский, Артём Угляров, Артём Бизин, Seda, Sabi Miss, Panova, Pally, Zivert, Manro, MAKSIMDISNEY, Lily, Grivina, AKVA, Юля Райнер, а также Ольга Бузова. Украинский «РЕЗИДЕНТ ТНТ MUSIC» - один з міжнародних музичних національних проектів, блоготворітельних фондів і акцій, мережі магазинів, журналів, супермаркетів, газет, телеканалів і радіостанції талановитих і молодих виконавців російськомовні поп, рок та хіп-хоп-музики на російською, українською, білоруською, казахською, естонському, литовською, латиською, грузинському, азербайджанському, вірменською, турецькою, непальському, індонезійською, японською, корейською, китайською, датською, грецькою, сербською, арабською, французькою, в'єтнамською, хорватською, італійською, іспанською, англійською та німецькою мовами, а також поразделеніе на замовлення медіахолдингу телевізонних каналів «ТНТ» та «ТНТ MUSIC», у телеканалу немає показу реклами, спонсорів показу і анонсів. До складу медіахолдингу «ТНТ» увійшли регіональні телекомпаніі.Международний музичний національний проект, блоготворітельний фонд і акцій, мережа магазинів, журнал, супермаркет, газета, телеканал і радіостанція талановитих і молодих виконавців російськомовні поп, рок та хіп-хоп-музики «РЕЗИДЕНТ ТНТ MUSIC» віщають на 54 мовах народів країни в територіальних відділеннях. Одна з провідних програм телеканалу «ТНТ MUSIC» «FUNBOX» і «BIG NEWS» Влада Голдберг, ведуча телепроекту «Дом-2» на «ТНТ» Юлія Ефременкова і ведуча проектів телеканалу «ТНТ» «Бородіна проти Бузової» і «Дом-2 », співачка, актриса і фотомодель Ольга Бузова були призначені на посади голови ради директорів, головного редактора і генерального директора власного мовлення міжнародних музичних національних проектів, блоготворітельних фондів і акцій, мережі магазинів, журналів, супермаркетів, газет, телеканалів і радіостанції талановитих і молодих виконавців російськомовні поп, рок та хіп-хоп-музики «РЕЗИДЕНТ ТНТ MUSIC» в медіахолдингу «ТНТ». «Ярмарок талантів» - музична телепередача молодих виконавців «РЕЗИДЕНТ ТНТ MUSIC », заряд гарного настрою. Виходить в ефір з 12 червня 2018 року і включає в себе кілька коротких випусків на початку, на 15-й, середині і 45-й хвилині години з кліпу на сингл, пісню, трек і хіт «Події», «Факти», «Інформація», «Думка», «Аналітика», «Новини», «Питання і відповіді» і «60+». Програма «Ярмарок талантів »виходить на« РЕЗИДЕНТ ТНТ MUSIC »в прямому ефірі на всі регіони Росії і всі країни світу. спеціальні випуски «Дня Перемоги, РЕЗИДЕНТА ТНТ MUSIC!» в форматі тематичного спортивного святкового каналу виходитимуть на «РЕЗИДЕНТ ТНТ MUSIC» щорічно 9 травня з 05:00 до 10:00 і з 11:30 до 1:30. «РЕЗИДЕНТ ТНТ MUSIC »спонсорується компанією« Дом-2 »У програмі« РЕЗИДЕНТ ТНТ MUSIC »ведучі не йдуть в літню відпустку зовсім на« РЕЗИДЕНТ ТНТ MUSIC» по вихідних і святах (за винятком 9 травня), а щорічно 9 травня виходити спеціальні випуски передачі «РЕЗИДЕНТ ТНТ MUSIC» в форматі тематичного святкового каналу «З днем перемоги! РЕЗИДЕНТ ТНТ MUSIC »з 05:00 до 10: 00.Во час ефіру (з супроводом рядка, що біжить, на яку виводяться актуальні новини, суспільства, політики, економіки, ринки, ціни на нафту, котирування, валютні торги, індекс фондових бірж, курси валют, культури, музики, живопису, театри, літератури, кіно, релігії, науки, техніки, освіти, спорту і музичні кліпи молодих виконавців, отримані по каналах інформагентств та інших ЗМІ) годинник і день тижня знаходяться в лівому нижньому кутку екрану є піднятий трохи вверх.В протягом всього періоду мовлення міжнародних музичних національних проектів, блоготворітельних фондів і акцій, мережі магазинів, журналів, супермаркетів, газет, телеканалів і радіостанції талановитих і молодих виконавців російськомовні поп, рок та хіп-хоп-музики «РЕЗИДЕНТ ТНТ MUSIC» (з 12 червня 2018 з даний час) на каналі «ТНТ» з 01:00 до 09:00 і з 14:30 до 21:00 в спеціально виділеному блоці транслюватимуться передачі міжнародних музичних національних проектів, блоготворітельних фондів і акцій, мережі магазинів, журналів, супермаркетів, газет, телеканалів і радіостанції талановитих і молодих виконавців Російськомовні поп, рок та хіп-хоп-музики «РЕЗИДЕНТ ТНТ MUSIC». Під час даних передач міжнародних музичних національних проектів, блоготворітельних фондів і акцій, мережі магазинів, журналів, супермаркетів, газет, телеканалів і радіостанції талановитих і молодих виконавців російськомовні поп, рок та хіп-хоп-музики «РЕЗИДЕНТ ТНТ MUSIC »логотип« ТНТ »буде переміщатися в лівий верхній кут екрану і буде адаптуватися логотип міжнародних музичних національних проектів, блоготворітельних фондів і акцій, мережі магазинів, журналів, супермаркетів, газет, телеканалів і радіостанції талановитих і молодих виконавців російськомовні поп, рок та хіп-хоп-музики «РЕЗИДЕНТ ТНТ MUSIC »в правому верхньому кутку екрану. Мовлення було проведено 12 червня 2018 року в якості учасників телепроекту «Дом-2», серед них - Ольга Бузова, Юлія Ефременкова, Роман Капаклія, Марина Афрікантова, Майя Донцова, Олексій Купин, Віктор Литвинов, Тетяна Литвинова, Марго Овсянникова, Роман Гриценко, Анастасія Ендальцева, Євген Маслов, Валерій Сумароков, Ірина Пінчук, Маріана Петра, Мілена Безбородова, Христина Смирнова, Марія Смирнова, Микита Шалюков, Захар Саленко, Лера Хуснутдинова, Альбіна Хабибуллина, Данило Сахнов, Саймон Марданшін, Олена Баранова, Вікторія Колишня, Тимофій Б убнов, Юрій Маркелов, Микита Турчин, Нонна Щукіна, Ольга Жарикова, Лана Кандинський, Олександра Шева, Богдана Ніколенко, Кароліна Бабенко, Злата Бодровская, Олексій Кудряшов, Сергій Кучеров, Анастасія Балинська, Дар'я Осенкова, Івана Дилова, Вікторія Борисевич, Данило Нікітін, Катерина Батьківщина, Андрій Денисов, Катерина Зінов'єва, Катя Хроміна, Олена Хроміна, Альбіна Валиуллина, Галина Шишкіна, Світлана Юрченко, Лаура Річ, Євген Якубович, Анастасія Гриневич, Сергій Кульгавчук, Сабіна Абдуллаєва, Ірина Усольцева, Данніл Радаєв, Ката Рос, Карина ронина, Єлизавета Тріандафіліді, Роман Карамишев, Олексій Чайчіц, Дар'я Лимар, Руслан Мінаков, Яна Лук'яненко, Олександра Філіппова, Дар'я Титомир, Марина Джураєва, Арай Чобанян, Марія Огоева, Михайло Вирскій, Віталій Малишев, Даша Андрєєва, Анастасія Астапова, Христина рабинської, Семен Кленов, Кирило Щетинін, Кевін Кузнєцов, Тетяна Графова, Артем Жуков, Аліса Літинська, Мері Кулешова, Валерія Фрост, Саша Губернатскій, Олеся Чиркова, Гарік Рагімов, Марія Кохно, Ігор Мошкін, Віра Курочка, Катрін Літинська, Марія Філіппова, Алекс Фернандес , Ян а Шелестівська, Антон Рузанов, Алекс Бугров, Олексій Марченко, Олеся Лісовська, Ірина Казьміна, Юліана Богомолова, Рената Адамян, Анна Копчиковая, Анастасія Конарєва, Влада Ковалевська, Іван Чобану, Алла Грибова, Дмитро Гусаков, Максим Аринин, Ліза Полигалова, Вікторія Коміссарова , Катерина Гужвинський, Аліса Огородова, Олександра Платонова, Карина Багдасар, Яна Шафеева, Вікторія Романець та так далее. Также звучать кліпи і пісні таких виконавців і колективів, як Максим Свобода, Влад Ульянич, Поліна Крупчак, Dside Band, Лера Яскевич, Вероніка Цубі ова, PAKALENA, Катя Ростовцева, Miela, RASA, Markus Riva, Емілі, Лізабет, Terry, НАZІМА, DanyMuse, Ольга Брагіна, Ольга Баскаева, NIKSON, Клава Кока, Марі Сенн, Анжеліка Галь, Gary, Barinova, Combat Cars, Nastya Romanova , Саша Санта, Денис Реконвальд, Рома Річчі, Гульнара Кошенова, Nova, Маша Кольцова, Артем Угловський, Артем Угляр, Артем Бізін, Seda, Sabi Miss, Panova, Pally, Zivert, Manro, MAKSIMDISNEY, Lily, Grivina, AKVA, Юля Райнер , а також Ольга Бузова. Английский «RESIDENT TNT MUSIC» is one of the international musical national projects, blogging creators and shares, a network of shops, magazines, supermarkets, newspapers, TV channels and a radio station talented and young singers of Russian-speaking pop, rock and hip-hop music on Russian, Ukrainian, Belarusian, Kazakh, Estonian, Lithuanian, Latvian, Georgian, Azerbaijani, Armenian, Turkish, Nepalese, Indonesian, Japanese, Korean, Chinese, Danish, Greek, Serbian, Arabic, French, Vietnamese, Croatian, Italian, Spanish, English and German, as well as ordering the media holding of TV channels " TNT "and" TNT MUSIC ", the channel has no show advertising, show sponsors and announcements. The TNT media holding included regional TV companies. The international musical national project, the blogging fund and shares, the chain of stores, the magazine, the supermarket, the newspaper, the TV channel and the radio station of talented and young performers of Russian-language pop, rock and hip-hop music "RESIDENT TNT MUSIC "Broadcast in 54 languages of the peoples of the country in territorial offices. One of the leading programs of the TNT MUSIC channel "FUNBOX" and "BIG NEWS" Vlada Goldberg, the host of the TV project "Dom-2" on "TNT" Julia Efremenkova and the host of the TV channel "TNT" "Borodina v. Buzovaya" and "Dom-2" ", The singer, actress and model Olga Buzova were appointed to the posts of chairman of the board of directors, editor-in-chief and general director of their own broadcasting of international musical national projects, blogging funds and shares, a chain of shops, talented and young performers of Russian-speaking pop, rock and hip-hop music "RESIDENT TNT MUSIC" in the media holding "TNT." "Talent Fair" is a musical telecast of the young performers "RESIDENT" TNT MUSIC », a charge of good mood. Comes to air from 12 June 2018 and includes several short issues in the beginning, on the 15th, the middle and the 45th minute of the hour from the clip to the single, the song, the track and the hit "Events", "Facts", "Information", "Opinion" , "Analytics", "News", "Questions and Answers" and "60+". The program "Fair of Talents" goes on "RESIDENT TNT MUSIC" live on all regions of Russia and all countries of the world. Special editions of the "Victory Day, RESIDENT TNT MUSIC!" In the format of the thematic sports festive channel will be published on "MTSIC RESIDENT" every year on May 9 from 05:00 to 10:00 and from 11:30 to 01:30. "RESIDENT TNT MUSIC" is sponsored by the company "Dom-2." In the program "RESIDENT TNT MUSIC" the leading ones do not go to summer vacations at all on "RESIDENT TNT MUSIC" on weekends and holidays (except May 9), but annually On May 9, special issues of the program "RESIDENT TNT MUSIC" will be published in the format of a thematic holiday channel "Happy Victory Day!" RESIDENT TNT MUSIC "from 05:00 to 10:00. During the airtime (accompanied by a scrolling line, which displays current news, societies, politics, economy, markets, oil prices, quotations, currency trades, stock exchange index, rates currencies, culture, music, painting, theaters, literature, cinema, religion, science, technology, education, sports and music videos of young performers, obtained through the channels of news agencies and other media). The hours and day of the week are in the lower left corner screen are raised slightly up. During the entire period of broadcasting of international music talented and young performers of Russian-speaking pop, rock and hip-hop music "RESIDENT TNT MUSIC" (from June 12, 2018 to the present) on the channel "TNT" from 01:00 to 09:00 and from 14:30 to 21:00 in a dedicated unit international musical national projects, blogging creators and shares, a network of shops, magazines, supermarkets, newspapers, TV channels and radio stations of talented and young performers of Russian-language pop, rock and hip-hop music "RESIDENT TNT MUSIC" will be broadcast. During the given programs of international musical national projects, blogging funds and shares, a network of shops, magazines, supermarkets, newspapers, TV channels and radio stations of talented and young singers of Russian-language pop, rock and hip-hop music "RESIDENT TNT MUSIC", the TNT logo will be move to the upper left corner of the screen and will adapt the logo of the international musical national projects, blogging creators and shares, a network of shops, magazines, supermarkets, newspapers, TV channels and radio stations talented and young singers of Russian-speaking pop, rock and hip-hop music "RESIDENT TNT MUSIC "in the upper right corner of the screen. The broadcast was conducted on June 12, 2018 as participants in the TV project Dom-2, among them Olga Buzova, Julia Efremenkova, Roman Kapakly, Marina Afrikantova, Maya Dontsova, Alexei Kupin, Viktor Litvinov, Tatyana Litvinova, Margot Ovsyannikova, Roman Gritsenko, Anastasia Endaltseva, Evgeny Maslov, Valery Sumarokov, Irina Pinchuk, Mariana Petrya, Milena Bezborodova, Kristina Smirnova, Maria Smirnova, Nikita Shalyukov, Zakhar Salenko, Lera Khusnutdinova, Albina Khabibullina, Daniil Sakhnov, Simon Mardanshin, Elena Baranova, Victoria Former, Timofey B Yury Markelov, Nikita Turchin, Nonna Shchukina, Olga Zharikova, Lana Kandinskaya, Alexandra Sheva, Bogdana Nikolenko, Karolina Babenko, Zlata Bodrovskaya, Alexey Kudryashov, Sergey Kucherov, Anastasia Balinskaya, Darya Osenkova, Ivan Dilova, Viktoria Borisevich, Danil Nikitin, Ekaterina Rodina, Andrey Denisov, Katerina Zinovieva, Katya Khromina, Elena Khromina, Albina Valiullina, Galina Shishkina, Svetlana Yurchenko, Laura Rich, Yevgeny Yakubovich, Anastasia Grinevich, Sergey Kulgavchuk, Sabina Abdullayeva, Irina Usoltseva, Dannil Radaev, Kata Ros, Karina Elizaveta Triandafilidi, Roman Karamyshev, Alexey Chaychits, Daria Lymar, Ruslan Minakov, Yana Lukyanenko, Alexandra Filippova, Daria Titomir, Marina Juraeva, Aray Chobanyan, Maria Ogoeva, Mikhail Vyrsky, Vitaliy Malyshev, Dasha Andreeva, Anastasia Astapova, Kristina Rabbinskaya, Semen Klenov, Kirill Shchetinin, Kevin Kuznetsov, Tatyana Grafova, Artem Zhukov, Alisa Litinskaya, Mary Kuleshova, Valeria Frost, Sasha Gubernatsky, Olesya Chirkova, Garik Ragimov, Maria Kohno, Igor Moshkin, Vera Kurochka, Katrin Litinskaya, Maria Filippova, Alex Fernandez , Jan Shelestovskaya, Anton Ruzanov, Alex Bugrov, Alexey Marchenko, Olesya Lisovskaya, Irina Kazmina, Juliana Bogomolova, Renata Adamyan, Anna Kopchikova, Anastasia Konareva, Vlada Kovalevskaya, Ivan Cobanu, Alla Gribova, Dmitry Gusakov, Maxim Arinin, Liza Poligalova, Victoria Komissarova , Ekaterina Guzhvinskaya, Alisa Ogorodova, Alexandra Platonova, Karina Bagdasar, Yana Shafeeva, Victoria Romanets and so on. Clips and songs of such performers and bands as Maxim Svoboda, Vlad Ulianich, Polina Krupchak, Dside Band, Lera Yaskevich, Veronika Tsubi Ola, PAKALENA, Katya Rostovtseva, Miela, RASA, Markus Riva, Emily, Lizabat, Terry, NAZIMA, DanyMuse, Olga Bragina, Olga Baskayeva, NIKSON, Klava Koka, Marie Senn, Angelica Gal, Gary, Barinova, Combat Cars, Nastya Romanova , Sasha Santa, Denis Reconvald, Roma Ricci, Gulnara Koshenova, Nova, Masha Koltsova, Artem Uglovsky, Artem Ugliarov, Artem Bizin, Seda, Sabi Miss, Panova, Pally, Zivert, Manro, MAKSIMDISNEY, Lily, Grivina, AKVA, Julia Rainer , as well as Olga Buzova. Французский «RESIDENT TNT MUSIC» - un de la musique internationale des projets nationaux de fonds et les stocks blogotvoritelnyh, les magasins, les magazines, les supermarchés, les journaux, les chaînes de télévision et stations de radio talentueux et jeunes chanteurs de musique russophone, rock et hip-hop sur Russe, ukrainien, biélorusse, kazakh, estonien, lituanien, letton, Géorgien, azerbaïdjanais, arménien, turc, népalais, indonésien, japonais, coréen, chinois, danois, grec, serbe, arabe, français, vietnamien, croate, italien, espagnol, anglais et allemand, ainsi que porazdelenie commandée par les médias détenant televizonnyh canaux " TNT "et" TNT MUSIC ", la chaîne n'a pas de spectacle publicité, commanditaires et annonces. La composition des médias holding "TNT" comprend fonds blogotvoritelny de la musique régionale telekompanii.Mezhdunarodny de projet national et actions, chaînes de magasins, le magazine, un supermarché, un journal, une station de télévision et station de radio et jeunes talents ruskoyazychnyh pop, rock et de la musique hip-hop « RESIDENT MUSIC TNT "Diffusion dans 54 langues des peuples du pays dans les bureaux territoriaux. L'un des principaux programmes de la chaîne de télévision « TNT MUSIC» «FUNBOX» et «BIG NOUVELLES» Vlad Goldberg, un important projet de télévision « Dom-2 » à « TNT » Julia Efremenkova et menant des projets de chaîne de télévision «TNT» « Borodin contre Buzov » et « Dom-2 », la chanteuse, actrice et mannequin Olga Buzova été nommé président du Conseil d'administration, le rédacteur en chef et chef de la direction de sa propre musique internationale diffusant des projets nationaux de fonds et actions blogotvoritelnyh, chaînes de magasins, magazines, supermarchés, journaux, chaînes de télévision et stations de radio et jeunes talents ruskoyazychnyh pop, rock et de la musique hip-hop «RESIDENT TNT MUSIC» dans les médias holding «TNT» «talent Fair» -. émission de télévision musicale jeune interprètes «RESIDENT TNT MUSIC», une charge de bonne humeur. Vient à l'air de 12 en Juin 2018 et comprend quelques brèves questions au début, le 15, au milieu et à 45 minutes, une heure de vidéo sur une seule chanson, la piste et frapper les « événements », « faits », « Info », « Avis » , "Analytics", "News", "Questions et réponses" et "60+". Le « talent Fair » va à la « RESIDENT TNT MUSIC » en direct sur toutes les régions de la Russie et tous les pays du monde. Editions spéciales « de la Journée de la Victoire, les habitants de TNT MUSIC!» En format festif chaîne sportive thématique iront à la «RESIDENT MUSIC TNT» chaque année le 9 mai, 5:00-à-10h00 et 11:30-1:30. « RESIDENT TNT MUSIC » parrainé par «Dom-2» .Dans le programme «RESIDENT MUSIC TNT» conduisent pas aller en vacances d'été tout sur « la TNT MUSIC RESIDENT» le week-end et les jours fériés (sauf le 9 mai), et chaque année Le 9 mai, des numéros spéciaux du programme «RESIDENT TNT MUSIC» seront publiés dans le format de vacances thématiques canal "Happy Victory Day!" «RESIDENT TNT MUSIC» de 05h00 à 10: 00.Vo l'émission (avec accompagnement ticker, qui affiche les dernières nouvelles, la société, la politique, l'économie, les marchés, les prix du pétrole, citations, trading de devises, l'indice des marchés boursiers, des cours monnaie, la culture, la musique, l'art, le théâtre, la littérature, le cinéma, la religion, la science, la technologie, l'éducation, des sports et des vidéos de musique, les jeunes artistes ont reçu sur les chaînes de nouvelles et d'autres médias), l'heure et le jour de la semaine sont dans le coin inférieur gauche l'écran est légèrement relevé pendant toute la période de diffusion de la musique internationale projets nationaux, les fonds blogotvoritelnyh et les stocks, les achats en ligne, magazines, supermarchés, journaux, chaînes de télévision et stations de radio et de jeunes talents ruskoyazychnyh pop, rock et de la musique hip-hop «RESIDENT TNT MUSIC» (du 12 Juin 2018 pour présenter) sur le canal "TNT" de 01h00 à 09h00 et de 14h30 à 21h00 dans une unité dédiée sera diffusé transmettre la musique internationale des projets nationaux et des fonds actions blogotvoritelnyh, achats en ligne, magazines, supermarchés, journaux, chaînes de télévision et stations de radio et de jeunes talents ruskoyazychnyh pop, rock et de la musique hip-hop «RESIDENT TNT MUSIC». Lors de la transmission de données musique internationale des projets nationaux blogotvoritelnyh fonds et les stocks, les magasins, les magazines, les supermarchés, les journaux, les chaînes de télévision et stations de radio et jeunes talents ruskoyazychnyh pop, rock et de la musique hip-hop "RESIDENT TNT MUSIC" logo "TNT" sera déplacer dans le coin supérieur gauche de l'écran et adaptera le logo de l'international projets musicaux nationaux, créateurs et partants de blogs, réseau de magasins, magazines, supermarchés, journaux, chaînes de télévision et stations de radio talentueux et jeunes chanteurs de musique pop, rock et hip-hop russophone "RESIDENT TNT MUSIC "dans le coin supérieur droit de l'écran. Radiodiffusion a été eu lieu le 12 Juin, 2018 en tant que membre du projet TV "Dom-2", parmi eux - Olga Buzova Julia Efremenkova Roman Capaclia Marina Afrikantov Maya Dontsova, Bush Alexei, Viktor Litvinov, Tatiana Litvinova, Margot Ovsyannikov, Gritsenko romaine, Anastasia Endaltseva, Eugene Maslov Valeriy Soumarokov, Irina Pinchuk, Marian Petrov, Milena Bezborodov, Kristina Maria Smirnova Smirnova, Nikita Shalyukov, Zahar Salenko, Lera Khusnutdinova Albina Khabibulin, Daniel Simon Sakhnov Mardanshin, Elena Baranova, Victoria ancien Timothy B ubnov Yuri Markelov Nikita Turchin, Nonna Chtchoukine, Olga Zharikova Lana Kandinsky, Alexander Sheva, Bogdan Nikolenko, Caroline du Babenko, Zlata Bodrovskaya Alexey Kudryashov, Sergei Kucherov, Anastasia Balinskaya Darya Osenkova Ivan Dilov, Victoria Borisevich Danil Nikitin, Ekaterina Rodina, Andrei Denisov, Katerina Zinoviev, Katya Hromina Elena Hromina Albina Valiullina Galina Shishkina Svetlana Yurchenko, Laura Rich, Evgeny Yakubovich, Anastasia Grinevich, Sergei Kulgavchuk Sabina Abdullayeva, Irina Usoltseva, Dannil Radayev, Kata Ros, Karina ronin, Elizabeth Triandafilidi Roman Karamyshev Alexei Chajchyts Darya Limar, Ruslan Minakov, Jan Lukyanenko, Aleksandr Filippov, Daria Titomir Marina Jouraïev, Arai Chobanyan Maria Ogoeva Mikhail Vyrsky, Vitaly Malyshev, Dasha Andreeva Anastasia Astapov, Christina rabbinique, Simon Maples, Cyril Schetinin Kevin Kuznetsov, Tatyana Grafova Artyom Joukov, Alice Litinskaya Mary Koulechov Valery Givre Sasha Gubernatsky Olesya Chirkov, Garik Rahimov, Maria Kohno, Igor Mochkine, poulet Vera Catherine Litinskaya Maria Filippov, Alex Fernandez Yang et Shelestovskaya Anton Ruzanov Alex Bugrov, Alexey Marchenko, Olesya Lisovskaya, Irina Kazmin, Julian Bogomolov, Renata Adamyan, Anna Preen, Anastasia Konareva, Vlad Kovalevsky, Ivan Ciobanu, Alla Gribov Dmitry Gusakov, Maxim Arinin Lisa Polygalova, Victoria Komissarov Catherine Guzhvinskaya Alice Ogorodova, Alexander Platonov, Karina Bagdasarov, Jan Shafeeva, Victoria Romanet et ainsi des clips dalee. Takzhe sonores et des chansons de chanteurs et groupes, comme Maxim liberté, Vlad Ulyanich Pauline Krupchak, Dside Band, Lera Yaskevich Veronica Tsubi Péninsule, PAKALENA, Katya Rostovtseva, Miela, RASA, Markus Riva, Emily Lizabet, Terry, Nazima, DanyMuse, Olga Olga Bragin Baskaev, Nikson, Claudia Coca Marie Senn, Angelica Gal, Gary, Barinova, Voitures de combat, Nastya Romanova Sasha Père Denis Rekonvald Roma Ricci, Gulnara Koshenova, Nova, Masha Koltsov, Artem Uglovsky Artyom Uglyarov Artyom Bizin, Seda, Sabi Mademoiselle, Panova, Pally, Zivert, Manro, MAKSIMDISNEY, Lily, Grivina, AKVA, Julia Rayner et Olga Buzova. Арабский «RESIDENT TNT MUSIC» - واحدة من المشاريع الوطنية الموسيقى العالمية الأموال blogotvoritelnyh والأسهم، ومخازن، والمجلات، ومحلات السوبر ماركت والصحف والقنوات التلفزيونية والمحطات الإذاعية والفنانين الشباب الموهوبين ruskoyazychnyh موسيقى البوب والروك والهيب هوب الموسيقى على الروسية ، الأوكرانية ، البيلاروسية ، الكازاخستانية ، الإستونية ، اللتوانية ، اللاتفية ، الجورجية والأذربيجانية والأرمنية والتركية والنيبالية، الإندونيسية، اليابانية، الكورية، الصينية، الدانماركية، اليونانية، الصربية، العربية، الفرنسية، الفيتنامية، الكرواتية، الإيطالية، الإسبانية والإنكليزية والألمانية، وكذلك porazdelenie بتكليف من وسائل الاعلام عقد televizonnyh قنوات " TNT "و" TNT MUSIC "، لا يوجد قناة في البرنامج الإعلان ، وإظهار الرعاة والإعلانات. تكوين وسائل الإعلام عقد "تي ان تي" ويشمل الموسيقى الإقليمي telekompanii.Mezhdunarodny صندوق المشروع الوطني blogotvoritelny وسهم سلسلة متاجر، مجلة، سوبر ماركت، وهي صحيفة ومحطة تلفزيونية ومحطة إذاعية والفنانين الشباب الموهوبين ruskoyazychnyh موسيقى البوب والروك وموسيقى الهيب هوب "RESIDENT TNT MUSIC "بث 54 لغة لشعوب البلاد في المكاتب الإقليمية. أحد البرامج الرائدة في القناة التلفزيونية "TNT MUSIC» «صندوق المرح» و «BIG NEWS» فلاد غولدبرغ، وهو مشروع TV الرائدة "دوم 2" إلى "TNT" جوليا Efremenkova والمشاريع الرائدة في القناة التلفزيونية "تي ان تي" "بورودين ضد Buzov" و "دوم-2 "تم تعيين المغني، الممثلة وعارضة الأزياء أولغا بوزوفا رئيس مجلس الإدارة ورئيس التحرير والمدير التنفيذي لموسيقاه الدولي الخاص البث المشاريع الوطنية أموال وأسهم blogotvoritelnyh، سلسلة متاجر، المجلات، ومحلات السوبر ماركت والصحف وقنوات التلفزيون ومحطات الإذاعة والفنانين الشباب الموهوبين ruskoyazychnyh موسيقى البوب والروك وموسيقى الهيب هوب "RESIDENT TNT على MUSIC" في وسائل الإعلام وعقد "TNT" "موهبة العادلة" - بث موسيقي الشباب المؤدي "RESIDENT" TNT MUSIC »، تهمة من مزاج جيد. يأتي الى الهواء من 12 في يونيو 2018، ويتضمن بعض القضايا وجيزة في البداية، على 15، وسط، و 45 دقيقة، ساعة من الفيديو على أغنية واحدة، والمسار وضرب "الأحداث"، "حقائق"، "معلومات"، "الرأي" و "Analytics" و "News" و "Questions and Answers" و "60+". و"موهبة العادلة" يذهب إلى "RESIDENT TNT على MUSIC" العيش على جميع مناطق روسيا وجميع دول العالم. طبعات خاصة "ومن يوم النصر، سكان TNT MUSIC!» في الرياضة مواضيعي قناة شكل احتفالي تذهب إلى "TNT MUSIC RESIDENT» كل عام في 9 مايو، 5:00 حتي 10:00 و 11:30 حتي 01:30. "RESIDENT TNT على MUSIC" برعاية "دوم 2" .في برنامج "المقيم في TNT MUSIC" الرصاص لا تذهب في عطلة الصيف فقط على "TNT MUSIC المقيم" في عطلة نهاية الأسبوع والعطلات (باستثناء 9 مايو)، وسنويا سيتم الافراج عن برنامج طبعات خاصة "RESIDENT TNT MUSIC» في 9 مايو شكل عطلة موضوع قناة "سعيد يوم النصر!" RESIDENT TNT MUSIC »من الساعة 05:00 إلى 10: 00.Vo البث (مع مرافقة شريط، الذي يعرض أحدث الأخبار والمجتمع والسياسة والاقتصاد والأسواق وأسعار النفط، ونقلت وتداول العملات، مؤشر سوق الأسهم والدورات العملة والثقافة والموسيقى والفن والمسرح والأدب والسينما، والدين، والعلم، والتكنولوجيا، وأشرطة الفيديو التعليمية، والرياضة، والموسيقى، والفنانين الشباب وردت على قنوات الأخبار ووسائل الإعلام الأخرى)، على مدار الساعة ويوم من أيام الأسبوع هي في الزاوية اليسرى السفلى يتم رفع الشاشة قليلاً خلال فترة بث الموسيقى العالمية مشاريع وطنية، وصناديق blogotvoritelnyh والأسهم، والتسوق عبر الإنترنت، والمجلات، ومحلات السوبر ماركت والصحف وقنوات التلفزيون ومحطات الإذاعة والفنانين الشباب الموهوبين ruskoyazychnyh موسيقى البوب والروك والهيب هوب والموسيقى "RESIDENT TNT MUSIC» (من 12 يونيو 2018 حتى الآن) على قناة "تي ان تي" 1:00 حتي 09:00 و 14:30 حتي 21:00 في وحدة مخصصة وسيتم بث تحيل مشاريع وطنية الموسيقى العالمية الأموال والأسهم blogotvoritelnyh، تسوق عبر الإنترنت، والمجلات، ومحلات السوبر ماركت والصحف وقنوات التلفزيون ومحطات الإذاعة والفنانين الشباب الموهوبين ruskoyazychnyh موسيقى البوب والروك والهيب هوب والموسيقى "RESIDENT TNT MUSIC». خلال مشاريع نقل البيانات الدولي للموسيقى وطنية blogotvoritelnyh الأموال والأسهم، ومخازن، والمجلات، ومحلات السوبر ماركت والصحف وقنوات التلفزيون ومحطات الإذاعة والفنانين الشباب الموهوبين ruskoyazychnyh موسيقى البوب والروك وموسيقى الهيب هوب "RESIDENT TNT على MUSIC" شعار "TNT" وصية الانتقال إلى الزاوية العلوية اليسرى من الشاشة وسيتم تكييف شعار الدولية blogotvoritelnyh المشاريع الوطنية الموسيقية الأموال والأسهم، ومخازن، والمجلات، ومحلات السوبر ماركت والصحف والقنوات التلفزيونية والمحطات الإذاعية والفنانين الشباب الموهوبين ruskoyazychnyh موسيقى البوب والروك وموسيقى الهيب هوب "RESIDENT TNT MUSIC "في الزاوية العلوية اليمنى من الشاشة. عقد البث 12 يونيو 2018 كعضو في المشروع TV "دوم 2"، من بينها - أولغا بوزوفا جوليا Efremenkova الرومانية Capaclia مارينا Afrikantov مايا Dontsova، اليكسي بوش، فيكتور ليتفينوف، تاتيانا ليتفينوفا، مارغو Ovsyannikov والرومانية جريتسينكو، اناستازيا Endaltseva، يوجين ماسلوف فاليري Sumarokov، إيرينا بينشوك، ماريان بتروف، ميلينا Bezborodov، كريستينا ماريا سميرنوفا سميرنوفا، نيكيتا Shalyukov، الزهار سالينكو، يرا Khusnutdinova ألبينا Khabibulin، دانيال Sakhnov سيمون Mardanshin، ايلينا بارانوفا، فيكتوريا السابق تيموثي B ubnov يوري ماركيلوف نيكيتا Turchin، نونا شتشوكين، أولغا Zharikova انا كاندينسكي، الكسندر السبع، بوجدان Nikolenko، كارولينا Babenko، زلاتا Bodrovskaya أليكسي كودرياشوف، سيرجي كوتشيروف، اناستازيا Balinskaya داريا Osenkova إيفان Dilov، فيكتوريا Borisevich دانيال نيكيتين، ايكاترينا رودينا، اندريه دينيسوف، كاترينا زينوفييف، كاتيا Hromina ايلينا Hromina ألبينا Valiullina غالينا Shishkina سفيتلانا يورشينكو، لورا ريتش، يفغيني Yakubovich، اناستازيا غرينيفيتش، سيرجي Kulgavchuk سابينا Abdullayeva، إيرينا Usoltseva، Dannil Radayev، كاتا روس، كارينا رونين، إليزابيث Triandafilidi الرومانية Karamyshev اليكسي Chajchyts داريا Limar، رسلان Minakov، يناير وكيانينكو، ألكسندر فيليبوف داريا Titomir مارينا Juraev، أراي Chobanyan ماريا Ogoeva ميخائيل Vyrsky، فيتالي ماليشيف، داشا أندريفا اناستازيا Astapov، كريستينا الحاخامية، سيمون القيقب، سيريل Schetinin كيفن كوزنيتسوف، تاتيانا Grafova أرتيوم جوكوف، أليس Litinskaya ماري كوليشوف فاليري فروست ساشا Gubernatsky أوليسيا Chirkov، Garik رحيموف، ماريا كونو، إيغور Moshkin، الدجاج فيرا كاثرين Litinskaya ماريا فيليبوف، اليكس فرنانديز يانغ وShelestovskaya انطون Ruzanov اليكس بوجروف، أليكسي مارشينكو، أوليسيا Lisovskaya، إيرينا. كازمين، جوليان بوغومولوف، ريناتا Adamyan، آنا تأنق، اناستازيا Konareva، فلاد كوفالفسكي، إيفان سيوبانو، علاء Gribov ديمتري Gusakov، مكسيم Arinin ليزا Polygalova، فيكتوريا Komissarov كاثرين Guzhvinskaya أليس Ogorodova، الكسندر بلاتونوف، كارينا Bagdasarov، يناير Shafeeva، فيكتوريا Romanet وحتى مقاطع الصوت dalee. Takzhe وأغاني المطربين والجماعات، وحرية مكسيم، فلاد Ulyanich بولين Krupchak، Dside عصابة، يرا Yaskevich فيرونيكا Tsubi شبه الجزيرة، PAKALENA، كاتيا Rostovtseva، Miela، RASA، ماركوس ريفا، إميلي Lizabet، تيري، نازيمة، DanyMuse، أولغا براغين أولغا Baskaev، NIKSON، كلوديا كوكا ماري سين، انجليكا غال، غاري، بارينوفا، سيارات القتال Nastya Romanova ساشا سانتا دينيس Rekonvald روما ريتشي، غولنارا Koshenova، نوفا، ماشا Koltsov، ارتيم Uglovsky أرتيوم Uglyarov أرتيوم Bizin، سيدا، سابي ملكة جمال، بانوفا، بالي، Zivert، Manro، MAKSIMDISNEY، ليلى، Grivina، AKVA، جوليا راينر وأولغا بوزوفا. Испанский «Residente TNT MUSICA» - uno de los proyectos nacionales de música internacional de fondos blogotvoritelnyh y acciones, tiendas, supermercados, revistas, periódicos, canales de televisión y estaciones de radio cantantes talentosos y jóvenes de música pop, rock y hip-hop de habla rusa en Ruso, Ucraniano, Bielorruso, Kazajo, Estonio, Lituano, Letón, De Georgia, Azerbaiyán, Armenia, Turquía, Nepal, Indonesia, japonés, coreano, chino, danés, griego, serbio, árabe, francés, vietnamita, croata, italiano, español, Inglés y alemán, así como porazdelenie encargado por los medios de comunicación que sostienen televizonnyh canales " TNT "y" TNT MUSIC ", el canal no tiene show publicidad, show patrocinadores y anuncios. La composición de los medios de retención "TNT" incluye música regional telekompanii.Mezhdunarodny fondo de proyecto nacional blogotvoritelny y acciones, cadenas de tiendas, la revista, un supermercado, un periódico, canal de televisión y una estación de radio y jóvenes talentos ruskoyazychnyh pop, rock y hip-hop "TNT MUSIC RESIDENTE "Transmisión en 54 idiomas de los pueblos del país en oficinas territoriales. Uno de los principales programas de canal de televisión "MUSIC TNT» «FUNBOX» y «gran noticia» Vlad Goldberg, un proyecto que lleva TV "Dom-2" a "TNT" Julia Efremenkova y los principales proyectos de canal de televisión "TNT", "Borodin contra Buzov" y "Dom-2 ", la cantante, actriz y modelo Olga Buzova sido nombrado Presidente del Consejo de Administración, el editor en jefe y CEO de su propia música International Broadcasting proyectos nacionales financia y comparte blogotvoritelnyh, cadenas de tiendas, revistas, supermercados, periódicos, canales de televisión y estaciones de radio y jóvenes talentos ruskoyazychnyh pop, rock y hip-hop "residente TNT la música" en los medios de retención "TNT", "talento Feria" -. transmisión por televisión musical joven intérpretes "RESIDENT" TNT MUSIC », una carga de buen humor. Viene al aire desde el 12 en junio de 2018 y incluye un poco de problemas al principio, en el 15, el medio, y 45 minutos, una hora de vídeo en una sola canción, la pista y golpear a los "Eventos", "Datos", "Info", "Opinión" , "Análisis", "Noticias", "Preguntas y respuestas" y "60+". El "talento Feria" va al "residente TNT MUSIC" en vivo en todas las regiones de Rusia y todos los países del mundo. Ediciones especiales "del día de la victoria, los residentes de TNT de música!» En el canal de deportes formato festivo temática irán a la "TNT MUSIC RESIDENTE» todos los años el 9 de mayo, 5:00-10:00 y 11:30-1:30. "Residente TNT MUSIC" patrocinado por "Dom-2" .En el programa "residente MUSIC TNT" no conduce ir en todas las vacaciones de verano sobre "el TNT RESIDENTE MUSIC" los fines de semana y días festivos (excepto 9 de mayo), y anualmente programa de ediciones especiales "residente TNT MUSICA» se dará a conocer el 9 de mayo formato de tema de vacaciones canal "¡Feliz Día de la Victoria!" RESIDENTE TNT Música »de 05:00 a 10: 00.Vo la emisión (con acompañamiento de pizarra, que muestra las últimas noticias, la sociedad, la política, la economía, los mercados, los precios del petróleo, citas, de intercambio de divisas, índice bursátil, cursos moneda, la cultura, la música, el arte, el teatro, la literatura, el cine, la religión, la ciencia, la tecnología, videos de educación, el deporte y la música, artistas jóvenes recibirán en los canales de noticias y otros medios), la hora y el día de la semana están en la esquina inferior izquierda la pantalla se levanta ligeramente hacia arriba. Durante todo el período de transmisión de música internacional proyectos nacionales, los fondos y las reservas blogotvoritelnyh, compras en línea, revistas, supermercados, periódicos, canales de televisión y estaciones de radio y jóvenes talentos ruskoyazychnyh pop, rock y hip-hop "residente TNT MUSICA» (del 12 de junio 2018 para presentar) en el canal "TNT" de 01:00 a 09:00 y de 14:30 a 21:00 en una unidad dedicada será transmitido en la transmisión de los proyectos nacionales de música internacional de los fondos y las reservas blogotvoritelnyh, compras en línea, revistas, supermercados, periódicos, canales de televisión y estaciones de radio y jóvenes talentos ruskoyazychnyh pop, rock y hip-hop "residente TNT MUSICA». Durante la transmisión de datos de proyectos internacionales de música nacionales blogotvoritelnyh fondos y acciones, tiendas, supermercados, revistas, periódicos, canales de televisión y estaciones de radio y los jóvenes talentos ruskoyazychnyh pop, rock y hip-hop "residente TNT MUSIC" logotipo "TNT" voluntad mover a la esquina superior izquierda de la pantalla y adaptará el logotipo de la internacional proyectos nacionales musicales blogotvoritelnyh fondos y acciones, tiendas, supermercados, revistas, periódicos, canales de televisión y estaciones de radio talentosos y jóvenes cantantes de música pop, rock y hip-hop de habla rusa "RESIDENT TNT MUSIC "en la esquina superior derecha de la pantalla. Radiodifusión se celebró 12 de junio de, 2018 miembro del proyecto de televisión "Dom-2", entre ellos - Olga Buzova Julia Efremenkova romana Capaclia Marina Afrikantov Maya Dontsova, Alexei arbusto, Viktor Litvinov, Tatiana Litvínova, Margot Ovsyannikov, Gritsenko romana, Anastasia Endaltseva, Eugene Maslov Valeriy Sumarokov, Irina Pinchuk, Marian Petrov, Milena Bezborodov, Kristina Smirnova Maria Smirnova, Nikita Shalyukov, Zahar Salenko, Lera Khusnutdinova Albina Khabibulin, Daniel Simon Sakhnov Mardanshin, Elena Baranova, Victoria ex Timoteo B ubnov Yuri Markelov Nikita Turchin, Nonna Shchukin, Olga Zharikova Lana Kandinsky, Alexander Sheva, Bogdan Nikolenko, Carolina del Babenko, Zlata Bodrovskaya Alexey Kudryashov, Sergei Kucherov, Anastasia Balinskaya Daria Osenkova Ivan Dilov, Victoria Borisevich Danil Nikitin, Ekaterina Rodina, Andrei Denisov, Katerina Zinoviev, Katya Hromina Elena Hromina Albina Valiullina Galina Shishkina Svetlana Yurchenko, Laura Rich, Evgeny Yakubovich, Anastasia Grinevich, Sergei Kulgavchuk Sabina Abdullayeva, Irina Usoltseva, Dannil Radayev, Kata Ros, Karina Ronin, Elizabeth Triandafilidi romana Karamyshev Alexei Chajchyts Daria Limar, Ruslan Minakov, Jan Lukyanenko, Aleksandr Filippov, Daria Titomir Marina Juraev, Arai Chobanyan María Ogoeva Mikhail Vyrsky, Vitaly Malyshev, Dasha Andreeva Anastasia Astapov, Christina Rabínico, Simon arces, Cyril Schetinin Kevin Kuznetsov, Tatiana Grafova Artyom Zhukov, Alice Litinskaya María Kuleshov Valery heladas Sasha Gubernatsky Olesya Chirkov, Garik Rahimov, María Kohno, Igor Moshkin, pollo Vera Catalina Litinskaya Maria Filippov, Alex Fernández Yang y Shelestovskaya Anton Ruzanov Alex Bugrov, Alexey Marchenko, Olesya Lisovskaya, Irina Kazmin, Julian Bogomolov, Renata Adamyan, Anna acicalarse, Anastasia Konareva, Vlad Kovalevsky, Ivan Ciobanu, Alla Gribov Dmitry Gusakov, Maxim Arinin Lisa Polygalova, Victoria Komissarov Catalina Guzhvinskaya Alice Ogorodova, Alexander Platonov, Karina Bagdasarov, Jan Shafeeva, Victoria Romanet y así clips de sonido y dalee. Takzhe canciones de cantantes y grupos, como máxima libertad, Vlad Ulyanich Pauline Krupchak, Dside Band, Lera Yaskevich Verónica Tsubi Península, PAKALENA, Katya Rostovtseva, Miela, RASA, Markus Riva, Emily Lizabet, Terry, Nazima, DanyMuse, Olga Olga Bragin Baskaev, Nikson, Claudia Coca Marie Senn, Angélica Gal, Gary, Barinova, Coches de Combate, Nastya Romanova Sasha de Santa Denis Rekonvald Roma Ricci, Gulnara Koshenova, Nova, Masha Koltsov, Artem Uglovsky Artyom Artyom Uglyarov Bizin, Seda, Sabi señorita, Panova, Pally, Zivert, Manro, MAKSIMDISNEY, lirio, Grivina, AKVA, Julia Rayner y Olga Buzova.